Liar
by Metalchik13
Summary: Draco would do anything for her. He loved her. Her worshipped her. But when he suspects that he isn't the only man in her life, he re-digs up emotions from his past that are better left buried. R&R!
1. I Would Do Anything For Her

Hello. I would just like to get this out of the way...  
  
**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!**  
  
Ahem...yeah...  
  
This is the starting chapter. Sorry its kinda short, but I almost have chapter 2 done. Read a review and tell me if I should actually put up chapter 2. 

* * *

****

**CHAPTER ONE: I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HER**  
  
I sat in my chair, writing the final report for the Ministry of Magic. Misuse of Muggle Artifacts to be exact. No one ever thought that I'd be working side-by-side with Arthur Weasely, to be amused my muggles. And _believe _me, if this was two years ago, I wouldn't either.  
  
But I did it all for her. I did it for her love. And I paid for it. I paid for it dearly. And to have her love, I had to kill the one person who I was most powerless against. I did it all for her.  
  
I sometimes ask myself "was it even worth it?" To be stuck with a life that I wasn't destined to have? This wasn't _my _life!!! _My_ destiny!!! I was supposed to be rich and powerful!!! And here I am, sitting at a desk, full of muggle notes, shunned by my own kind for doing the unthinkable: killing my father.  
  
Everyone couldn't believe that I actually did it...And neither could the Ministry of Magic. I spent two weeks in Azkaban. Whatever you have heard about Azkaban, it's 10 times worse than you've heard.  
  
She came in now, wearing a pair of matching pink pajamas with little pigs all over. Her hair was a mess, but she still looked beautiful. It was up in a ponytail with no make-up on her face. Her eyes bore a sleepy look on her face. She yawed to confirm my assumptions.  
"What are you still doing up?" she asked me. I shrugged.  
"I was just finishing up some work," I replied. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.  
"Hon, it's almost midnight. Come to bed."  
  
I turned around to look at her. Her honey eyes showed tenderness. I kissed the top of her nose. She then grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to the bedroom. She got in on her side and motioned me over. I got on my side of the bed and slipped under the covers. She kissed me hard on the lips. She then looked at me and smiled.  
"I love you, Draco."  
"I love you, too."  
  
She fell asleep in my arms. She looked like an angel.  
  
So when I ask myself, "why? Why give up everything for her?" I just smiled and reply, "I would do anything for her." And that's the truth.  
  
I would do anything for Hermione Granger.

* * *

I just wanted to say this: I know it short, but this chapter sets up the whole story of revenge. Please be patient with me and PLEASE **read and review**!!!


	2. The Fall Of Lucius Malfoy

I just want to say this so you don't get confused. Every chapter will be going back and forth through time. The present time is two years after Hogwarts. Pay attention to the dates, so you don't get confused. Its kinda like Memento. REMEMBER: if you don't pay attention to the time setting, you will have NO CLUE what is going on.  
  
Just thought I'd mention this to you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE FALL OF LUCIUS MALFOY**

7th Year: June 11th

  
  
This is it: this could be my last night on Earth. And I'm afraid. Not for myself, but everyone around me. Afraid fir the people who were once my enemies, who are now my friends. For a girl who was once considered a 'mudblood', who will eventually be my wife. For the lie I once rejected, which I now embrace. How did it come to this? Well, I already knew the answer to _that_. This is all HIS fault. My so-called father. Well, he never really _was_ a father to me, was he? No...ruining my life and scrambling my brain can't be what a father is. In reality, Dumbledore was more a father than Lucius. That's really sad. And it took me almost all seven years at Hogwarts to realize it!!! This is why I must do this!!! I have to defend all I have gained!!!  
  
I've been sitting here in this room for quite a while. No one ever goes in the dungeons for the hell if it. I've embraced this place. This darkness is where I belong, though not in the sense of evil. She was supposed to meet me here. I don't think she's coming.  
  
_knock knock_  
  
Spoke too soon.  
  
I had my wand at the ready.  
"Who's there?" I kept my voice cold and unemotional.  
"Hermione and Harry," came a voice at the other end. I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I had been holding. With a flick of the want, the door unlocked.  
  
In walked in Hermione and Harry. I stared at Hermione, feeling the swelling in my chest. She was beautiful. I've been blinded by hate for so many years. Now this angel had brought new meaning to my life. Hermione now looked at me, tears in her eyes. Oh man...I hated seeing her like this. I opened my arms and she instantly ran into them. Hermione cried into my chest, not tall enough to reach my shoulders. She continued to cry as I looked up at Harry. Harry met me gaze. His green eyes showed to many emotions.  
"Are you _sure_ you want to do this, Malfoy?" he asked. Hermione looked up from my chest, eyes rimmed with red. She broke away from my embrace and stood between me and Harry, to arms crossed against her chest.  
"I have to do this," I said, looking not at Harry, but Hermione. But my gaze went to Harry. "He knows about me, now. How I refused to follow anything he says. I am of no use to him. He'll kill me. Maybe not now, but eventually."  
  
Harry looked at me, and for the first time, had a look of respect on his face. Before this, he either was wearing a look of hate (back when we were enemies), patience or calmness. I finally felt that he was _truly_ my friend.  
  
Hermione started crying once again, still keeping her arms crossed. Her heard was down and I saw tears streaming down her face. I took this opportunity to pull Harry aside. I spoke in a low voice.  
"Harry, listen to me. If I die tonight, PROMISE me that you will everything you can to protect Hermione. She won't be safe alone."  
"Stop saying this, Malfoy. You be-"  
"Potter you don't get it, do you? My father might kill me tonight. And he won't just stop there. He'll kill Hermione and everyone who I now care about. Even without Voldemort. I don't want her dead."  
"You truly care for her, don't you?" asked Harry, finally realizing something. Guess he didn't believe me before.  
"I love her," I said, firmly. "And I want to marry her. I want to have children with her and grow old together. But I also want her to be happy. And if I die tonight, PROMISE me that she'll be happy."  
"Alright, alright. I promise that I will keep Hermione safe. Not that I wouldn't do that anyways, Malfoy. She's my best friend," said Harry. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned back towards Hermione. Harry took this as a hint and went back outside.  
  
I walked up to Hermione. She looked up at the sound of my footsteps. Her eyes were now bloodshot red.  
"Hermione, don't worry, everything will be alright," I said  
"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" she said. I gave a slight smiled.  
"Both."  
"Well that reassuring..." she said and turned away from me. I sighed,  
"Come on, Hermione, don't be like this. You know I don't have any other choice."  
"I know..."  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
She sniffed a little.  
"I don't want this to be the last time I see you," she then broke out in tears again. I took a hold of her and she cried back into the robes.  
"Hermione, this will NOT be the last time for us."  
"And how do you know that!!!" she screamed, breaking away from my grasp. "How do you know that I won't ever see you again?!?! You're the first person I've ever loved!!! HOW DO YOU KNOW YOU WON'T BE DEAD?!?!?"  
"I were gonna die, do you _really_ think I'd buy you this!!!" I yelled back and pulled out a box. I opened it up and a diamond ring was inside.  
  
Hermione froze at the site of it. She then looked up at me.  
  
I kneeled down on the ground and took her hand.  
"Hermione. I love you. Despite that you are everything my family hates, fuck them. I love _you_. Not anyone else. And I never will. I want you to be with me forever."  
"Draco-"  
"No, I want you to know this. I'm doing this all for _you_. You need to know this. I want you to be my wife. Will you?"  
  
And for the first time since she came in, she stopped crying. There were no more tears to cry.  
"Yes."

* * *

I got to the Malfoy Mannor by nightfall. This mansion was extra eerie tonight. Maybe it knew what was about to happen.  
  
I walked to the door and opened it on my own. No use on the servants knowing my presence. I didn't need the aggravation.  
  
The ball room was unusually tidy, also. This was odd. No, something was wrong.  
"Hello, Draco," came my fathers voice from behind, emerging from the shadows in the corner.  
  
I jumped slightly, but enough to contain my composure. No wonder everything felt this way.  
"Hello, father," I said, turning around to face him.  
  
My father is a good 4 inches taller than me, which is huge since I'm 6'1". A power-hungry death eater who stops at nothing to get his way. Odd to think that he works with the Ministry, but we all know _that's_ a cover-up.  
"What beings you to the manor that this hour?" he asked, slowly getting closer to me.  
  
Must...not...back...up...  
"I just wanted to talk to you, father..." I said, slowly.  
"Really...and what did you need to talk to me about, Draco?"  
"Well, I want to-"  
"No wait," replied my father, cutting Draco off. "Let me guess...you do not want to join the Dark Lord. Am I right?"  
  
Well, I can't really _deny_ that now, can I?  
"I don't want to follow something I don't believe in."  
  
I felt him tense up. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say...  
"How _dare_ you speak of the Dark Lord as something NOT to believe in!!!" he spat. "And do you _really _think that you saying you do not want to join will automatically make you free? I think now, Draco. You're foolish if you really believed that."  
"I will not join," I said firmly.  
"And what brought on this change. A few months ago, you were _dying_ to be the right hand man of the Dark Lord. Now that stupid little mudblood girlfriend of yours has made you weak. And you know I don't like the weak."  
  
Before I could get my wand out, he was yelling a spell.  
"_Furnunculus_!!!" he spat out.  
  
My body was now covered in boils. The pain was so intense that I fell to my knees and screamed. My father just smiled the Malfoy grin.  
"Draco, do you _really_ think that you can surpass me? I have seen the true horrors, some that you may never see in your life."  
  
He said another spell and I withered in pain once again.  
"It would be beautiful to kill you right now," he sighed. "For betraying the Malfoy name, for denouncing the Dark Lord, for just being a little FOOL!!!"  
  
The pain was subsiding, but not much. I have never felt so much pain in my life.  
"But," continued my father. "I will give you one last chance to redeem yourself. Or I will just simply kill you. And do you _really_ think that they'll find out that _I _killed you? Hardly. I have ways to hind your body that only the maggots or beasts will be around to devour your body. So I will give your this one last chance. Join the Dark Lord or prepare for the worse torture and death that you've ever had."  
  
He whispered another curse and the other spells were suddenly lifted off me. I was gasping for breath.  
"Now, Draco, anything you want to tell me?"  
  
I slowly got up. I was filled with hate. Without even thing of it, I took out my wand and quickly yelled, "_Avada Kedavra_."  
  
A flash of green light sparked out of my wand. The brightness was so intense that it blinded me for a few moments. It was over as soon as it began. There laid Lucius, my father, eyes wide open and dead before me. I wish that I could feel any remorse, but I couldn't. That's how much I hated him.  
  
I walked up to the body.  
"You see father," I began, standing in front of his lifeless body. "Too much hate corrupts the mind. You have brought me too much hate during the years. And this is what it has come down to. And for that, I'm sorry."  
  
I walked to the front door and opened it. The outside air felt cooler than earlier. I took one last look at my fathers lifeless body, it eyes wide open as if he was surprised. And sighed and left the house. When I was a few feet away from the house, I heard a blood-curdling scream. It was the sound of my mother when she saw his body.  
  
I just kept on walking.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, son of the deceased Lucius Malfoy, I hear by place you under arrest for the murder Of Lucius Malfoy for using one the Unforgivable Curses," said Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Seven other Enforcement officers crowded around me, probably to make sure that I didn't try to escape.  
  
I was back in the dungeons now. I had just walked in to a crying Hermione and sullen Harry when they saw me. Hermione had just enough time to wrap her arms around me and give me a kiss before the Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore had found us. Now I was on the floor and Hermione screaming over and over again.  
"HE IS INNOCENT!!! IF HE DIDN'T KILL LUCIUS, THEN LUCIUS WOULD'VE KILL _HIM_!!!"  
"Be that as it may, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore solemnly. "Using one of the Unforgivable Curses is result in arrest, no matter what their intentions were."  
  
Hermione had tears streaming down her face, Harry put one arm around her, trying to console.  
"However," Dumbledore began. "I will do _everything_ in my power to see that he will be free. After all, Lucius _was_ a death eater." Dumbledore knelt down towards me. I looked up to him. "Mr. Malfoy, you must know that you'll be going to Azkaban. Not for long, though. I will see to it."  
"Thank you, Professor." The Ministry of Magic got me on my knees and we apparated to Azkaban.

* * *

YaY!!! That's chapter 2 for you!!! I told you they'll be longer. Anyways, that happened TWO YEARS BEFORE chapter 1. Remember to check the dates so you won't get confused. 


	3. Are You Happy Now?

Hi, everyone. I've been trying to finish this chapter the whole weekend. There supposed to be more to it, but I want to get it out NOW, so I'll just put more in the next chapter

* * *

**Chapter 3- Are You Happy Now?**  
  
"How long are you gonna be out, today?" I asked Hermione. She had been getting ready for work. Putting on her best red robes, she fixed her hair in the bathroom. Deciding to put it up, she responded back to me.  
"Probably late. The ministry is up to their knees in research for the department. I'm the only one who knows what's going on," explained Hermione. She peeked her head out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where I was. "Why?"  
"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight."  
"Sure, hun. I'll owl you when I'm on my way home."  
  
Hermione is part in the ministry of magic, also. She works in the Department of Mysteries. I don't _really_ know much about that department, but, then again, not many people do. Hermione doesn't really tell me about it. 'Sworn to secrecy,' she had explained many times. And I'm fine with it...sort of. It's just frustrating not knowing exactly what Hermione does all day. I'm sure its nothing _bad_, but me and Hermione don't usually keep secrets from each other.  
  
Hermione came out of the bathroom then, putting on an earring. Beautiful, as usual. She looked at me up and down as I was putting on my shirt. She had the little smirk on her face. I stared at her blankly.  
  
Hermione slowly slid towards me. Her hand crept up my neck as I was putting on my tie. She stopped my hands from trying my tie. She slowly slid her hands down my unbuttoned shirt, feeling the definition of my chest.  
"What are you-"  
"Shh...," she put a finger to my lips. "Quiet, you're ruing the moment.  
  
Hermione slowly moved her hands up and down my chest, occasionally grazing my nipples. I tried to touch her, but she slapped my hand away. So she wanted to play _that_ way. Alright, then. I looked at her fact concentrating on my body. Her hands came up to my neck as she pulled the tie off around my neck. Her hands came back down to my chest as she pushed my white shirt off. I was now shirtless in front of Hermione, her eyes showing a look of lust. I could never say no to her. Hermione's eyes looked past me to the clock on the wall. I turned my head to look, also. It was 8:43. I heard her sigh as I turned back to her. she looked up at me  
"If we had more time..."  
"But you have to go," I made it a statement. She nodded  
"I have to leave in 5 minutes."  
"We have time," I grinned. She rolled her eyes.  
"No we don't and you know it," she gave me a quick kiss and turned to go downstairs. I called out to her,  
"I hate when you do that."  
  
Hermione looked up to me from the bottom of the stairs  
"Hate when I do what?"  
"Tease me like that."  
  
She grinned.  
"Well, I'll just leave that for the pre-up for tonight's dinner."

* * *

Hermione and I got married two weeks after we graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione insisted on a double wedding: one at Hogwarts and one in the muggle world. By that time, I wanted to give Hermione the world, so I said yes.  
  
We first went to the muggle world. I was then introduced to Hermione's parents. They felt a little weary if me, considering Hermione told them all about me when we were little. Hermione introduced me to her parents as her fiancé. They almost had a heart attack when she said my name. Eventually they calmed down a bit and began to like me.  
  
Muggle weddings are similar to wizard weddings. I think the only thing that's different is that there's no magic. Well that...and we wear a dress and a tux; not robes like in the wizarding world. All of Hermione's family was there. They thought that she had been at private school all these years. I am supposedly from another school that she met on a school function. And im fine with that. Hermione wanted to keep the muggle world with her, as well as the wizarding world. I was never familiar with the muggle world, but I knew that I would soon learn the basics.  
  
Hermione had about 100 friends and family at the wedding. I had none. I was a pure blood, my father never allowed me any friends outside the purebloods. Well, now that he was dead, I talked with EVERYONE at the wedding. Some would ask me 'where's your family?' I just said, 'dead'. Which was true. Some would give sympathy, others would scowled. Interesting bunch...  
  
But when Hermione came walking down that aisle, not in robes, but it a white wedding gown, I almost cried. _Almost_, being the key word, here. Hey, I might have turned soft for her, but I NEVER cry. Anyways, when she came down that aisle, I felt like the happiest man alive. The priest, who was a friend of the family, married us off. Soon she would be Hermione Malfoy. Or maybe I should've been Draco Granger. Nah...doesn't have a great ring to it.  
  
The next day we went to the wizarding world and got married at Hogwarts grounds. Hermione wanted it that way. Ginny Weasley, who was her maid of honor, help her set the whole thing up. About 600 people showed up. Most were former and current Hogwarts students. Didn't see many Slytherin's or pure bloods, though. Good thing, cause I think they would have plotted to kill me. I wore my best green robes. Hermione came down with silver robes. Behind her was Ginny Weasley, wearing a light blue robes. I always knew her and Ginny were best friends. I always got the third degree from the Weasley clan when I started seeing Hermione, but I can't say I blame them. I had behind me the Potter, standing in as my best man. Seeing as that I betrayed most of my friends, I only had Potter. It kinda of annoyed me, but Hermione seemed ecstatic about it. Besides, Harry and me were still learning to co- exist with one another. We now manage to have conversations without it being tense.  
  
Ron Weasley, on the other hand, is a completely different story. Me and him got into it around April of out 7th year. Everyone knows the story: Ron was in love with Hermione, Hermione was in love with me, Ron wanted to kill me. But me, being Draco Malfoy and hating Ron anyways, defeated him easily with words. In the end, him and Hermione's friendship deteriorated into saying 'hello' in the hallways. In the end, she picked me over him. THAT'S how much Hermione loved me.  
  
He wasn't at the wedding.  
  
I talked to Harry a few minutes before the ceremony started, to which he replied, "Hermione knows Ron isn't showing up. She hoped that he would at least have the decency to show up at his best friends wedding, but I guess not."  
"How is she holding up?"  
"Terrible, they had to reapply her make-up three times cause she cried it all off."  
  
All the reason why I hated that little weasel more...  
  
But the wedding was perfect. Dumbledore gave Hermione away (since her parents weren't there that time) and even Snape told her, "Well done". I thought she would die from shock.  
  
And now me and Hermione are perfect.

* * *

One forty-five. It was time to take my lunch. For some reason, I want to take lunch with Hermione. Can't owl her....  
  
I know.  
  
I sat next to my fire, which connected to the floo network within the building. I immediately got the Department of Mysteries.  
"Miranda for Department of Magical Mysteries," came a face into the fire.  
"Hi, Miranda, this is Draco Malfoy. Is my wife there?"  
"Hermione? Well geez, Mr. Malfoy, you couldn't have walked up 7 flights of stairs to ask to see her?"  
"Even if I were going to go from the 2nd floor to the 9th floor, do you really think I would be let in."  
"That is true."  
"Exactly," I smiled. "So is she there."  
"No, I'm afraid not. She left a few minutes ago to Diagon Alley to eat lunch at Flouren Fortesque Ice Cream Shop."  
"Great, Thank you Miranda."  
"No problem Mr. Malfoy."  
  
I headed out the door to Diagon Alley. The Ministry of Magic isn't that far from Diagon Alley. I went into the Leaky Cauldron to get into Diagon Alley. As usual, there were a bunch of people around, joking in front of shops and sitting outside. I turned the corner and made my way towards Flouren Fortesque Ice Cream Shop. I love that lace. They only sell ice cream, though. Why would Hermione want to eat Ice Creams.  
  
I suddenly heard a familiar voice laughing. I knew it was Hermione's voice. As the crowd cleared, I saw Hermione in jeans and a t-shirt (probably what was under her robes). I smiled and began to approach her.  
  
I stopped suddenly. Hermione wasn't alone. She was with Potter.  
  
He came up from behind her and started tickling her sides again. She yelped and started laughing again like before. This time, Potter was laughing with her. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.  
  
What the fuck was this?!  
  
I quickly went back behind the corner and peered out. Hermione and Harry were now seated in front of Flouren Fortesque Ice Cream Shop. Flouren came out then and handed them strawberry and peanut butter sundae's. I continued to watch Hermione and Potter. They were huddled close together, talking softly, occasionally bursting out in laugher.  
  
And you know what I think they were laughing about?  
  
That Draco Malfoy is a complete MORON!!!

* * *

**AN: **YaY!!! Done. Just to let you know http:www.hp-lexicon.org is the BEST place to get HP info. This site has EVERYTHING!!! Check it out!!! It helped me for certain places, just to make the story more realistic. **I only continue if i get reviews!!! So REVIEW!!!**


	4. A Friend Is Gone

AN: I know it took awhile, but I had prom and had to catch up on sleep. I need to update my other stories, also, but will NOT neglect this story. I need REVIEWS, people!!! This chapter is kinda short, but it's a flashback, so it doesn't really matter.

* * *

**A Friend Is Gone **

_7th Year: May 29_  
.

"Why do things happen the way they do?" I asked Hermione. We were lying on the grass next to the Quidditch field.  
  
Hermione wanted to come here. N.E.W.T's were coming up next month and she had been studying so much that she landed in Madam Pomfrey's office. She suggested she take a few days off from studying. And who could help her stop studying more than me? So we lay in the middle of the field, looking up at the sky. It was still light outside; not a cloud in the sky. I wish there were, though. We like to look at clouds and make out the shapes.  
"Are you saying this in general or in particular?" she asked me, trying to answer my question. I shrugged.  
"Both, I guess."  
  
Hermione turned her head to me, propped up by her hand.  
"I honesty don't know why certain things happen, Draco," she replied. "I'd like to think it's sort of a fate thing, but my views on anything that's part of Deviation's is kinda fuzzy. Why do you ask."  
"Oh nothing," I replied. "I just always wondered how 'us' came to be."  
"And you don't remember?"  
"Oh I remember...I just always wondered the change of heart from both of us."  
"Well, after you stop being a pompous asshole-"  
"Pompous asshole?" I raised my eyebrows, sitting up. "If you would've been Miss know-it-all..."  
"Jealous, Draco?" grinned Hermione.  
"Of you? Never..." "Aww..." whined Hermione as she laid back into the grass. There were a few moments of silence when Hermione spoke up again. "I'm glad it happened."  
"What happened?"  
"Us," she explained. She turned back to me. "I'm happy that it happened to us," she then laughed. "Even if it DID take 7 years."  
  
I looked into Hermione's eyes. They were twinkling with happiness. She scooted over closer to Draco and laid her head on his chest.  
"I love you, Draco. You know that, right?"  
"Of course I do," I said. "I said it first, remember?"  
  
Hermione smiled  
"Yeah, I remember. I just wanted to make sure..."  
  
We continued of lay on the grass, Hermione falling asleep on my chest. I had my eyes closed for a few moments when a dark shadow was over us. I opened my eyes to see a tall, skinny, redhead hovering above us.  
"What do you want, Weasley?" I asked, sounding bored. Hermione, however, shot open her when she heard 'Weasley'. She looked up.  
"Hi Ron," said Hermione, taking her head off my chest. And got into a sitting position. I followed suit.  
  
I got a good look at Ron's face. He was angry. Well, that was an understatement. I tried to hide my evil smirk. Everyone, including Hermione and me, knew that Ron was in love with Hermione. But since Weasley is prude, he didn't have enough guts to ask her out. And since she's been dating for a while, he hasn't been happy. But as far as I knew, they never mentioned me in front of eachother.  
  
Until now.  
"So it true..." sneered Ron glaring at the both of us. "I didn't want to believe it, but Dean Thomas said to go to the Quidditch field and find out for myself."  
"Ron-"  
"And this is what I find," said Ron, cutting off Hermione. "You and MALFOY!!! _You _and fucking MALFOY!!!"  
  
Hermione got up then, as did I. She was getting tears in her eyes. My eye narrowed towards Weasley: I didn't like it when she cried.  
"Yeah, Weasley. Me and Hermione. What's your point?"  
  
I knew this would piss him off and I saw his face go redder.  
"My POINT, Malfoy, is that you took her away from me!!!" screamed Ron. At this sentence, Hermione began to cry harder.  
"She had a CHOICE, Weasley. And she choose me."  
"You KNEW I was in love with her!!! And you always have to get what I want!!! ALWAYS!!! Is that it, Malfoy?!?! You're with Hermione because I love her."  
"Ron, it's not like that-"  
"SHUT UP, HERMIONE!!!" bellowed Ron. Hermione jumped slightly back, now sobbing uncontrollably. He turned back to me. "Right, Malfoy? Good thing you're noting fucking her yet. Playing with her emotions like that would be bad."  
  
There was an eerie silence following that sentence. Even Hermione stopped crying for a moment. Ron, on the otherhand, blew up.  
"SO YOU _ARE_ FUCKING HER, MALFOY?!?! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD MAKE HERMIONE A FUCKIN WHORE!!!"  
  
I lost all control I managed to keep inside me. In an instant, I had Ron pushed up against a tree, vastly choking him. He attempted to reach for his want, but I banged his head on the tree.  
"Never...call...Hermione...a whore," I said thought gritted teeth. Still choking her. "And any chance you thought you had with Hermione has now vanished. Now this may come as a shock to you, but I love her. And I won't...have...her...cry...over YOU!!!" I contemned to bang his head on the tree.  
  
Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Hermione behind me. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. She looked from me to Ron. I took the hint and suddenly let him go. He fell to the ground, gasping for air.  
  
Hermione had other ideas, though. Before he could fully recover, she had her wand pointing at him. Ron looked up and suddenly all the color drained from his face. And I could see why: Hermione looked livid.  
"Ronald," she began in a calm voice. "I have NEVER felt more hatred for you than I do now. You say you're in love with me, but call me a whore? You're my best friend!!! How could you?!?! I love Draco. And in all the months we've been dating, he has not ONCE made me cry as much as you have right now. This is why I choose Draco over you. Now you can accept that or not, at this point I don't care. But I will never love you as much as I love him."  
  
I looked at Hermione, astounded. This was her best friend and she basically told her that she hated him and loved me? What a weird universe...  
  
Hermione looked back at me.  
"Let go, Draco."  
  
I put my hand over her shoulder and she began to cry once more. We walked towards the school, past all the onlookers who witnessed the 'spat'. I turned my head to see Weasley from behind. He sat where Hermione left him, crying.  
  
And I felt no regret whatsoever.


End file.
